Fright Night
by K4pp
Summary: Young Rusty can't sleep and so he decides to explore the Venture compound late one night. What's supposed to be a simple walk around routine turns out to be a pleasurable and frightening experience.


Rusty's eyes quivered beneath their lids as light from the screen within his enclosed bed creeped through them, creating a wavering blur of red that prevented him from falling into a deep sleep. "Looking at this particular strand of DNA appropriated from the…" Rusty winced in agitation. "… we see it's compounded ten fold!"

"Mmm!" His teeth clinched as the light became so intense that its warmth caused him to sweat profusely. Eventually, with a sigh of exasperation he awoke to see his father directing his attention to a magnified slide depicting a cell's division on the screen. "It is then quite simple to see that both cells, are indeed, similar in terms of their mutation after applying the same dosage of radiation. But why is that?" Rusty listlessly responded while wiping away saliva, "I don't know; why not figure it out, pop?" He pressed a button located on the side of the bed allowing him to exit. A cool breeze hit his face as he came out, the sensation was both satisfying and a bit off-putting due to the chilled moisture from his sweat he now had to endure.

"Auuuhhh!" He shivered, briskly rubbing his shoulders while shaking his head. Rusty walked down one of the hallways leading to a bathroom. After relieving himself, he started back to his room when he suddenly stopped. Though he wanted to go to bed, the cool air of the house was keeping him awake and he honestly didn't want to sit through another night of his father's sessions. "Hmm." He pondered aloud, looking at both ends of the hall. "Why not," Rusty told himself while heading down one of them.

Rusty moved about the compound, entering various work stations and rooms while ignoring others that were all too familiar. He finally came across one of the main robotics labs where the moon's bright light lit up the floor with such intensity that he could almost see a mirrored reflection of himself. Normally Rusty would be sullen in this type of seclusion but sitting in the vastness of this particular room allowed for a different perspective. Rusty awed at the expansiveness of the mountain range, beyond the endless row of windows, that were enhanced by the moon's light. The vastness of it gave him some sense of reassurance. He was so immersed that he forget there was more he wanted to see around the compound, especially in the areas that he was sometimes prohibited from entering. Rusty idly pressed his arms against the table he was leaning on, pushed, and sauntered off to further investigate.

After a few minutes, Rusty came across a particular door he was looking for. It was usually locked, but in this rare instance it was slightly ajar. Not wanting to miss this opportunity, Rusty gingerly but eagerly entered the room. It had been a few years since he'd been in this room; he grimaced as he recalled some of the memories he had in there. Rusty especially remembered the instance in which his friend and he were crushed by his father who was in a tipsy torpor along with his friend's mother. A scowl forced itself upon his face as he winced; Rusty shook his head as though it would physically scatter the memories beyond his conscious. Though the memory dulled the excitement of the room for him, Rusty retained some interest as he now had to opportunity to explore at his leisure.

"Books, notes, stationary … more notes…" Rusty fumbled a bit as he gingerly pushed the desk utensils around his father's work station while carefully putting them back as accurately as possible so its appearance wouldn't raise suspicion. "Hmm." He looked at various books aligning the left side of the wall. His finger tenderly grazed the spines of the books as he whispered their titles. "Biomechanics of…. nah. Huh. Pneumatics and Pneudraulics… God." Rusty, with agitation, forced the books back onto the shelf. He thumbed through a few more and finally, out of boredom, he picked out a dictionary full of engineering terms and methods. His attention towards if was just as brief as the others he picked up as he swiftly shut it and pushed it back on the shelf without looking. A muffled thud was heard as the book made contact with carpet. It wasn't until Rusty looked up that he realized the book that was originally adjacent to the dictionary had fallen cater-corner, blocking the space. He picked up the dictionary and began to adjust the leaning book when he saw something odd poking out of it. Rusty pulled out the slimmer book while placing the dictionary back and with curiosity, opened it to see what the object was.

As he opened the slender book, his muscles locked and his breathing halted. Rusty gingerly removed the contents and set the book above the top edges of its shelf mates. His eyes zoomed across the cover taking in every element that was visible in the bounced rays of the outdoor pool's underground lighting. Rusty visibly made out the voluptuous woman coyly eying him with a smirk on her face while also noticing the logo of what appeared to be a rabbit.

Unconsciously, Rusty walked backwards and plopped himself on the chase. His heart was racing with such fervor that he could almost feel it bumping against his ribcage. Gently, oh so gently, his fingers caressed the pages as they flicked them reveling more titillating imagery. The palm holding the magazine was becoming damp due to tightly clenching the pages, resulting in the retention of moisture. Rusty unfurled his hand, shook it a little, and began wiping it on the side of his hip. The more Rusty gyrated his hand the bigger the circles became. With each gyration, his hand made its way closer to his inner thigh. The sound of the contact of his hand to the fabric of his pajamas became courser and louder until Rusty jolted in shock. He'd bumped up against a firmness that he previously was not aware of and this knocked him back into reality.

Rusty briskly looked around the room, his eyes darted with a sense of urgency and paranoia as though someone were watching him. He looked down at his lap and blushed; his mind was wrought with emotions of shame and humiliation. No one was watching, but he couldn't help but feel insecure about what he had done, what he as about to do. Rusty looked at the door and listened for something, anything, anything that would indicate that he must leave and leave now. All he heard was the ebbing waves of the pool gently echoing through the room as the light breeze outside whistled through the night air. He quickly got up, closed the door gently, and hesitantly sat back down.

"Come on, Rust." He told himself. "This is natural, this is perfectly natural." His hand quivered as it slowly snaked its way underneath his briefs and made contact with the damp skin of his pubic area. Rusty's breathing became heavier, strained, as he forced it onward to its ultimate destination. When it made contact with the thickness that had engorged Rusty weakly mewled. His back slowly bowed inward and his face tightened as light vibrations of pleasure coursed through his body.

Slowly he began rubbing it, pausing as he reached the head and then swiftly pulling back and pausing at the base. Rusty bit his lip and sighed as he increased the speed causing his member to engorge even more. He was excited, eager, this is what he wanted, all sense of shame melted as he cupped himself and began pumping in a steady motion. "Mmmgff…" The magazine slowly gained momentum and gently glided to the ground as he adjusted his legs to make room for more interaction. He noticed this but didn't care, he no longer needed its content as he was fully now erect and valiant.

He needed more room; Rusty awkwardly pulled his briefs and pants down midway his thigh allowing more space and maneuverability. "Aaahh -" His hand continued to thrust vigorously as he looked down and was pleased with his progress. At this point, a new sensation emerged from his chest as the cloth rubbed against it, he never experienced it before but then again, he never gone as far as he had come this night. He leaned back against the chase which allowed his hand, that was previously balancing him, to access the chest. Rusty dabbed some saliva on his finger and began to stimulate the areola and eventually the nipple. "Gaah!" Rusty yipped as the stimulation proved to be more than what he was expecting. His hand clenched against his pectoral and rubbed vigorously then slammed against the chase's surface where it swiftly clenched the cushioning with a death hold.

"Haa - haa.. mmm.. huu…mmmm…" Rusty felt a sharp contraction towards the rear as a burst of energy started surging forward. "Gyaaah!" A sharp shrill burst forth from him, his back arched and his head dug deep into the chase's cushioning while all elements of him clinched up with a euphoria he had never before experienced. "Aaaah!" His substance covered him in little pools of warmth and he began rubbing his hand in them as the intensity of his climax began to peak. "Aaah… Tsss…" Rusty's body quivered as the pleasure of the experience began to gently fade. It was in that moment, that he became aware of something that was all but inconvenient.

A rush of footsteps was heard and with fraught insanity, Rusty desperately tried to cover himself. The door burst open and loudly knocked against the wall as a voice yelled out.

"Stop where you are or I'll shoot!"

"Shoot?!"

"Rusty?" The figure turned on the light and though both were briefly blinded, the reality of the situation hit them with the utmost shock. As Rusty's eyes adjusted, he could see a pistol aimed right at his head. "Oh my god!" He exclaimed in shock as he instinctively rose to shield himself. "Oh my god…" Jonas' face contorted in such a repugnant fashion that Rusty, despite having a gun to his head, felt dismay and humiliation quickly replace the fear. "Oh my god." Rusty looked over his father's shoulder and to even greater horror found a beautiful woman crossly glaring at him. Her face changed from anger to disgust when she happened to realize what was going. "Oh…" She raised her arms and curtly shook her head, briskly walking away as her voice echoed down the hall. "Oh my god…"

Jonas looked at her with concern as she retreated. With a fierce calmness he turned to his son. "You stay right here, Thaddeus. We're…" He paused before continuing, "… we're going to talk about this…" Jonas shook the gun as though it were his finger towards Rusty as the latter furled his neck within his clavicle. With that, Jonas ran after his lover to console her. Though he tried to block out their conversation, Rusty heard every insult the woman made about him as she spoke with his father. "… it moved when he saw me, Jonas, like a little worm. It was disgusting!" Jonas quickly consoled her, cooing, "I know, I know, it was terrible for you. It'll be all right."

Mere seconds became minutes as Rusty's mind calculated the seriousness of the situation. His arms began to vibrate as their own weight became too much to bear. Slowly they began to relax but not without shaking in the process. A warm, fresh wetness hit Rusty's sleeves and feet as he bent down to raise his pants back up to his waist and prepare for what was sure to be a long night. He sat on the floor; he could not bring himself to look or sit upon the surface where he had just recently exposed and played with himself. Rusty's mind raced. _Hates me he hates me_, he thought to himself, _I fucking hate myself._ _I'm sick. Sick, sick, sick, sick, so fucking sick._ Rusty's hand pressed and glided firmly against his forehead and scalp and began to squeeze against his temporals with such force that blue spots appeared in his peripheral vision. The thoughts became obsessive and his mood livid._ I'm weak, disgusting and weak. God! _

Soft footsteps echoed in the hall. As they approached the gait became more erratic, it was obvious his father was not prepared or wanting to handle the situation. Rusty heard Jonas pause midway before entering and chose this opportunity to quickly wipe the tears away from his face and stop his sniveling. _I should be strong_,_ I have to be,_ Rusty thought to himself. Rusty promptly raised his head to give the appearance of being self assured but when he saw his father's foot turn inch into the light his facade quickly fell and his face began to tune up in dismay.

Due to looking down again, Rusty couldn't see his father's expression but he could just feel the anger and disappointment that must have been consuming him. Jonas slowly walked past Rusty, making sure to keep a great distance in the process, and pulled out his desk chair to sit down. A few seconds passed as Jonas stared blankly out the hallway, his arms resting on the table as his thumb and index fingers supported the weight of his head.

"Rusty." Jonas uttered. A great sigh burst forth from him as he looked up a the ceiling, the desk, and finally the window. "What… What were you doing?" Rusty instantly broke, "I was…" His hand moved erratically as he tried to find the right words, but there were none, not for this. He started to choke, coughing on saliva and mucus as he succumbed to his emotions. "It was there and it just…" His voice broke and quivered, "… it felt good." Jonas, initially perplexed, looked at Rusty until he noticed the magazine on the floor. He didn't have to get up to know what it was. "Action Man…" His expression, though agitated, eased. Rusty felt this and briefly looked up while his father wasn't looking in his direction. Jonas turned to his son, Rusty immediately averted eye contact. "Where did you find it?" Rusty pointed to the book he had placed on the shelf. "It was in one of your books," he uttered, his voice had a little more confidence in it. "Is it yours?" Rusty inquired. "No, it's not mine!" Jones responded defensively as Rusty bucked briefly in shock and surprise. "Someone must've snuck this in here."

The room became silent again. Not sure of what to do, Rusty blurted out an apology. "I'm sorry, pop…" Jones looked down at his son. Despite being cross with him he saw before him a child that was weak, defeated, and confused. "It's… it's ok, son. I mean, it's not ok that you broke into my study and decided to do that, _here_, but…" He desperately tried to find the right words. "Look, when you're…." Jonas twirled his hand as he tried to remember his son's age. "Twelve -"

"- Fourteen." Rusty glowered. "Yes! Fourteen…" Jones smirked with sheepishness. "You're at an age where you begin to have these 'urges.' Sometimes you want to explore those urges with yourself and that's perfectly normal. Just not in my study…" Jones bluntly reiterated. "You have to be logical about it, son. You go to the bathroom or panic room or something. You don't do that kind of mess here."

Rusty thoughtfully looked down, pondering. Finally he built up enough courage to ask while his father rambled. "Do you have urges? Do… do you -" Jonas swiftly turned and glared at his son. "No!" Jones exclaimed. "Lord, god no…" Rusty hung his head in shame. "I don't… no. It's, it's normal for _you_ to have those, son, and when you reach my age you'll most likely grow out of it. You'll hopefully have an experienced, beautiful woman to pleasure you." Jonas' expression became coy as he obviously began to fantasize. "Doing all sorts of things to you. God when you're my age…" Rusty was no longer embarrassed by the prior situation he was caught in, this was more humiliating.

"Pop, can I please be excused?" Rusty pleaded. Jonas broke out of his fantasy. "Oh - yes, yes. Umm, but remember…" His face became stern. "Panic room or bathroom, late when I'm asleep. Not here. Never here." Rusty nodded as he clumsily hurried out of the study and ran towards his room. Jonas waited until Rusty had gone and proceed to get up to close the door and lock it. While walking back to the desk, he picked up the magazine with his index finger and thumb and proceed to sit back down. "Ahh, Rusty…" He noticed there was a speck of something wet on the cover. "This was a good issue too." Jonas got a piece of tissue and wiped the cover, he then proceeded to turn around to the wall that hid a cache beyond a few books aligning it. Moving them aside, a little door with a recessed groove became visible. He slid the door open and neatly placed the magazine atop a group of others. "Hmm…" Jonas thumbed through the issues until he came across one that grabbed his interest. He leaned back into his chair with his legs splayed as he allowed the centerfold to unfurl. "Hello, Francine…" Jonas whispered sportively.


End file.
